


please, never forget me (i'll never forget you)

by LittleMissSketch



Series: you're the only person i have left (and i hope i'm your only stability, too) [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Forest (Warriors), Gay Darkstripe, Gen, Loneliness, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSketch/pseuds/LittleMissSketch
Summary: After dying, Darkstripe is sent to eternal loneliness in the Dark Forest. This... isn't accurate of his experience there.





	please, never forget me (i'll never forget you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having so much fun writing these fics, and I love the cuddling. Hope you like it too!

Darkstripe would do anything for Tigerstar.

They had been childhood friends; they had played together beside the Great Sycamore.

_But what did that matter now?_

_Now that he laid bleeding underneath that scum._

* * *

 

Darkstripe didn’t think lying to the so called “Bloodclan” would be a good idea. _They had replaced their claws with dog teeth for Starclan’s sake! If that wasn’t worrying enough, their leader seemed_ obsessed _with Tigerstar!_

Scourge constantly either stalked after Tigerstar or made sure to always know where he was at.

Obviously, he had a crush on Tigerstar.

Well, everyone did so it wasn’t _surprising_ to him. But… Tigerstar always noticed him _back._ When Darkstripe always lusted over him, he always said something that snapped him out of it, or straight up ignored him.

_Tigerstar flirted with Scourge._

It was horrifying to watch; it mostly consisted of insults and threats, but they enjoyed the banter. They always did this about three times a day, sometimes with a scuffle between them.

Tigerstar rarely won them, oddly enough. The kitten would lay his dog teeth over his throat and Tigerstar would go limp.

The little gremlin would smirk, and lay over Tigerstar's belly and get comfortable. _And they’d lay like that for far too long._

* * *

 

During the final battle Scourge looked… tense. But, with all of Tigerclan and Bloodclan all of the others couldn’t beat them!

Why would they even _try_ to beat them! _Bloodclan had dog claws!_

* * *

 

No one who had seen the duo flirting and play-fighting expected Scourge to kill Tigerstar.

Darkstripe saw his world bleed out, as he screamed and _screamed and—_

Galaxies and stars fell from his body, infecting the grass with greatness it would never deserve.

Tigerstar met his eyes, he looked scared. _So very scared._

He begged for help with just his eyes. Darkstripe went to move, but Scourge lent down to Tigerstar’s face to whisper something to him.

By the time he drew away, the traitorous gremlin looked solemn; but… _Tigerstar was dead._

He started to shake, eyes blurring as his fur puffed up. _(Fur Tigerstar has once licked as they shared tongues.)_

A choked sob broke Darkstripe from his grief.

The battle was beginning.

* * *

 

Greystripe has approached him, growling.

_But he hadn’t just lost every meaning he had ever relied on to stay stable in life, did he?_

Darkstripe lunged forwards, he’d make him feel at least _half_ his pain.

* * *

 

_He was bleeding out._

_Just like Tigerstar._

* * *

 

He was surprised to wake up.

Trees surrounded him on all sides, they blocked out the dark sky. Though, the sap of the trees glowed a lazy orange. It made him want to lay down and go to sleep, but he had to go and find out where he was.

The tom stood up, and walked.

* * *

 

And walked.

* * *

 

And _walked._

How long had he been walking here? Days? _Moons?_

Was the battle over? Was Longtail dead?

_Where was Tigerstar?_

* * *

 

He had been walking for what felt like moons.

He had seen no prey, at first that was fine. But now? Now it felt like if he saw another cat he would jump on them and _eat them alive._

The sap on the trees looked appetizing, but it _really wasn’t._

It tasted horrible, but that gaping hole inside of him was filled.

* * *

 

He saw movement he had not created for the first time ever.

“Who’s there?” He called, weary. His voice sounded cracked, had he really not spoken in that long?

A tom walked out, it was— _“Brokenstar?”_

He still had the jagged scars over his eyes, but he didn’t seem to be able to breathe easily.

Brokenstar wheezed out a cough, as if he was trying to cough something up. “Hello…” His voice sounded parched as if he hadn’t drank water in moons. “I cannot remember your name, it has been… far too long in this maze.”

Darkstripe’s gaze softened, he could relate to that feeling far too well. “It’s…” He paused for a second, it _was_ Darkstripe, right? _But no one had called him that in so long._ “... Darkstripe?”

Brokenstar let out a broken laugh, “I feel the same most days, I had forgotten my name before you reminded me. On that topic, are you _sure_ that’s my name? It doesn’t click very well to me.”

He was Brokenstar, right?

He looked at his tail, seeing it looking crooked.

“Yes, you’re Brokenstar. You have the crooked tail I can always see you having.”

Brokenstar’s blind eyes lit up, he looked so _happy._ “Thank you so much! My memory has been failing me lately, oh and when did you die, if you can remember in relation to my own death?”

Darkstripe thought back, when _had_ Brokenstar died? Awhile before his own death, at least. “Many, many moons ago you died. Tigerclaw was declared a traitor, and became leader of Shadowclan and he has lead them to glory!” He paused, remembering his death. “But… he died.”

Brokenstar blindly looked at him, a small smile on his face. “You…” a cough burst out of his throat, it looked very painful. Some blood sprang out, making him even _more_ worried. “It’s… it’s fine. It happens sometimes.

“But… I have a question for you. Do you love Tigerstar?”

Darkstripe flinched back, “Uh, well, _everyone_ loves him!”

Brokenstar leaned to lay his head over Darkstripe’s own. And _Starclan,_ skin contact and communicating with someone for the first time in moons? Wonderful. Best feeling ever.

“That’s fine, Darkstripe.” _That felt so nice, hearing his own name._ “How about we just… lay here for a bit? My bones are quite old, you know.”

Darkstripe nodded, feeling Brokenstar drew away from him to lay on the grassy floor. Darkstripe laid beside him, basking in the warmth of another being.

Brokenstar’s dark tabby fur blended in well with his own black fur. The sleeker of the two, Darkstripe, burrowed his muzzle under Brokenstar’s own.

Purrs erupted from one of their throats, making the other start as well.

Their tails laid near one another, comfortable to not move.

* * *

 

Once they both awoke and were warmed by one another, they awkwardly stood beside one another.

“Darkstripe…” Brokenstar started, awkwardly facing away from the object of his interest. “You’re the first cat who I’ve seen this far into this maze. I don’t want to leave you, because I know I’ll never meet you again.”

Darkstripe sighed, he felt the same. “Okay, we can travel together.”

And they walked off.


End file.
